I'll Follow You into the Dark
by TempusSimia
Summary: The recovery of a long lost friend has certianly put all the knights on edge. But one knight in particluar will have to face the return of the one person he loved most and help recover her from the darkness she endured
1. Prologue

A/N: After a long long hiatus on writing and publishing anything I've finally posted this beginning of a new story, hopefully I'll be able to finish this unlike any of my other stories. please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Kiera and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have exsisted. As for the rest other characters you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of those at Touchstone Pictures.

* * *

Prologue

I was 12 when I was taken from my home in Sarmatia to serve the Roman Empire. I can still remember that day as clearly as if it happened yesterday. The Roman Legion sent to collect the newest batch of Samaritan Knights set upon our village just as the sun hit mid day. There were already a large number of boys riding with them at that point, I wondered if ours was one of the last stops.

As Chieftain my father was the one to greet the commanding officer, a serious looking man with a weathered face hardened by battle. His expression was emotionless as he asked my father for any son between the ages of 10 and 19 but I stood close enough to see the sympathy and pity in his eyes that he held for the families he was tearing apart.

"We do not have any sons the right age," replied my father reluctantly. I saw him sneak a glance towards me an almost fearful look in his eyes. The Roman commander glanced over the villages behind us as if he was verifying that my father spoke the truth. The commander turned back to my father with a tired look on his face and sighed, "Well, we need to take someone with us; your village is the last one we stop at." He looked back at the villagers again, "Either you may choose who goes, or I will."

The choice came as a surprise to all of us, an unusual act of kindness made by a roman soldier, but I knew it would be a painful choice for my father. Glancing around I saw a number of the young men who were now married and had families of their own, thinking about the decision. I knew that they were all capable of fighting and most had been either too young or simply not chosen the last time the Romans had come for sons of Sarmatia. Their wives stood at their sides with fearful looks on their faces as if they knew exactly what was going through their husbands minds. Knowing deep down that I had to be the one to prevent these young families from being ripped apart, it was my duty as the daughter of the chieftain; I made a life changing decision right then and there. Though I knew that it would break my father's heart.

"I will go," I declared causing my entire village to turn and look at me in disbelief, "I will fight for Rome in place of a son."

"Can you fight?" the centurion asked with a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"12 summers."

He sat pondering for a moment or so before replying, "Fine. You'll do. Quickly gather your belongings; we'll leave when you're ready."

I nodded stiffly and turned to face my father. Nothing could have prepared me for the shocked look of hurt on his face. But I merely swallowed my tears as I brushed past him on my way to our tent to pack. I was all my father truly had left; my mother had died nearly six years in childbirth. My young sister had been raised mostly by my aunt with a little help from myself while I had been raised like a son by my father. I think it hurt my father too much to look at Sonia, she only reminded him of what he had lost. It was no secret that I was his favorite. Papa expected me to stay by his side instead I was abandoning him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely as I heard someone enter the tent. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I recognized my father's gait anywhere.

"It's not your fault, my pet. You were doing what you knew was best for your people, even if it does break your papa's already cracking spirit," said my father softly. He placed his large comforting hand upon my shoulder to reassure me in my decision. Despite his comforting presence I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of saying goodbye.

"I don't mean to Papa. You know I love you more than anything. It was you who taught me that my duty is to protect my people in anyway that I can. Sacrificing my freedom for that of one of our own's is an honor." I explained grimly. My father nodded in understanding, pulling me to my feet. "Kiera, you are the best daughter anyone could ask for. I am proud to call you my own." He cupped my face in his large hand and gently kissed my forehead in fatherly affection. The tears rolled freely down my cheeks as he then helped me pack the rest of my belongings.

Finally I was ready to leave but before we left the tent I turned to my father, "Papa, promise me you will love Sonia as you have loved me. Please? She is all you have left now, She needs your love too Papa." He glanced down at me a half smile upon his face.

"Always thinking of others before yourself, a trait I hope you will never lose my dear. But you have my word Kiera; I swear to you that I will be a better father to Sonia." my father promised. I gave him a grateful smile before we rejoined our people the center of the village. My beautiful young stallion Ahearn stood in the middle already saddled and waiting for me. Looking around I felt more tears come to my eyes as I saw my family and friends waiting to say goodbye to me. Going around to each person I hugged everyone and exchanged parting words, lingering longer with my childhood playmates, and immediate family members. Many people gave me charms, or trinkets for good luck, protection and courage or things just to remember them by. Lastly I hugged my father goodbye, tears sliding down my cheeks. Kneeling down next to him I took my little sister's hand in my own. I said to her, "Sonia, promise me you'll be a brave girl."

"I promise."

"There's a good girl. Listen to Papa for me okay, you have to take care of him now."

She nodded solemnly. My father smiled at this, I think it warmed his heart to know that she was still here for him.

"I love you Sonia."

"Love you too Kiera." I hugged her tightly trying not to cry anymore than I already was. As I let go and stood up I felt her tug on my skirt.

"Here Kiera! I want you to have my best toy." Sonia handed me the cloth doll my mother had sewn for her before she died. She carried that thing with her everywhere. I felt a new batch of tears spill from my eyes as I took the toy and whispered, "Thank you Sonia."

Giving my father one last hug I swung up onto Ahearn, "I will return to you one day, that I promise Papa."

"I pray for that day Kiera, we will meet again whether in this life or the next." He said stroking my horse's snout. "My gift for you is in the saddle bags, use them well."

"Oh don't worry, I promise to use them well." I said with a grin. I couldn't contain my delight, knowing that my father had given me his treasured set of throwing knives. I had long since coveted them ever since I bested him at throwing. My father chuckled softly before turning somber again. "Remember that I love you with all my heart Kiera."

"I love you too Papa."

"May the gods protect you," He said giving me a final blessing.

"And you," I replied, "Goodbye Papa, I'll miss you." Then without another word I steered Ahearn to where the Roman Centurion stood waiting impatiently.

"Took you long enough, we need to be on our way, we have a long journey to your post." He turned and began to lead us away. As we began to ride away, I heard my father call out, "Kiera, RUSS!"

The traditional battle cry of our people rose up around me as the other boys called out in response. I looked back at my village for one last time before gazing out to the horizon in front of us. We moved westward to journey to our post; the small island of Britannia.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the prologue It's really just so you know Kiera's story. most of the story will be what takes place in the movie but there will be numerous flashbacks to her time spent with the knights. I plan to have the story comprised of both. Please Read and Review. Any comments or concerns will be appreciated.

Thank You!

Tempus Simia


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Kiera and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have exsisted. As for the rest other characters you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of those at Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: this the key I forgot to post in the prologue but I'll use this throughout the story.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage." Gawain exclaimed with satisfaction as the seven of them looked down across the valley at the slow moving caravan. Galahad turned to Bors, a smile spreading upon his face, "Our freedom, Bors."

"Mm. I can almost taste it." Bors replied with glee. Dagonet turned to their commander, "And your passage to Rome, Arthur." Arthur simply smiled lightly and turned back to watch the caravan. But a commotion stopped the caravan as began to dart out of the trees. Tristan with his keen eyes identified them instantly, crying out to Arthur, "Woads!" The knights immediately raced down the hill already ready to join in the fight.

Tristan fought calmly, no doubt terrifying the Woads with how serene he seemed as he swung his deadly sword, killing anyone he came into contact with. Little did any of his opponents or for that matter his comrades know of the battle that raged within his very soul. The memories of the one he lost pushing him to the point of madness. Her face haunted his memories and his dreams. Especially those last few moments he had spent with her, they haunted him the most. He remembered she had been giddy all morning anxious to tell him something…what that something was he would never know. She had told him she was going to take a ride then meet him after his training match with Lancelot. So when she had been late to their usual meeting spot he had not been worried, and when he spotted Ahearn coming in without a rider he wasn't too surprised, Ahearn always was a bit mischievous. It was only when Galahad came rushing towards him a fearful look in his eyes and the words "Kiera's Missing!" on his lips that Tristan had felt his blood run cold and his heart stop beating. He looked for months for a trace of her and when he finally gave in to the sorrowful whispers that she was dead he felt his soul leave him. Now all that remained of him was an empty shell, a hollow killing machine.

As the battle waned Tristan forced himself to slow down and cease killing so methodically. He watched silently as Arthur confronted a Woad on his knees interrogating him but getting nothing. Patiently he cleaned his sword as Arthur dealt with the Romans. When one of the younger Romans inquired, "Woads?" after Arthur mentioned their movement past the wall, Tristan had to bit back a harsh laugh. It amused him the fact that these Romans were so naïve about who they fought whereas he knew everything he could about the Woads. As the other knights offered their impute on the situation Tristan readied his horse knowing Arthur would ask him to scout soon.

Sure enough as Arthur's conversation with the Roman bishop came to a close he turned to Tristan, giving him a short order, "Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Without another word Tristan rode off ahead, glad to get away from the Romans.

* * *

Later after Tristan had rejoined the knights on their ride back to the fort, he listened with boredom to his brothers in arms' bantering.

"I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" grumbled Galahad as they reached the wall. Being the youngest he had the most memories of Sarmatia and held the most hatred for Romans.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain asked causing Bors to burst out in laughter, "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Galahad turned away with a scowl while Bors continued to howl with laughter. After catching his breath, Bors added, "Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?"

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad retorted though everyone knew who the jab was meant for. Tristan found it amusing that this pup would be so blatant with the insult even though deep down Galahad was terrified of Tristan.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." He answered quietly, much to the surprise of the rest of the knights. Bors looked at Galahad incredulously, "It's a part of you. It's in your blood."

"No, no. No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Galahad replied fiercely. He nudged his horse faster moving away from Bors and Gawain's taunting. Gawain gazed after him, a melancholy settling over him, "I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory."

Bors just gave him a quizzical look, "You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Muttered Gawain, clarifying the number of children Bors really had. Bors ignored him and continued on his rant, "You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Dag just scowled at him and continued riding. Gawain gave a half smile and wistfully added, "First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed."

Bors laughed heartily and asked, "A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" he made a sound like a cow, "Mooooo!" The others smiled at his words though Tristan scowled as he remembered a certain Sarmatian woman who had taken his breath away and haunted his every step reminding him of the loss he suffered. Galahad rejoined the light-hearted talk as he asked, "What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot replied cheekily. Gawain looked over at Lancelot sourly, "I see. And what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." answered Lancelot earning a loud guffaw from Bors.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" grumbled Gawain by which time Bors was howling with laughter. Tristan rode on past them and upon hearing a hawk's screech looked up to the sky. He reached out his arm waiting for the bird to land upon it. When she did he stroked her softly muttering, "Where you been, now? Where you been?" The hawk just looked at him with her piercing yellow eyes as if daring him to guess. Having raised her from a hatchling Tristan regarded Iseult as his closest and dearest friend.

_***Flashback***_

_"What are you going to name her?" a feminine voice said from behind him. Tristan turned swiftly away from watching the small hatchling gobble up the scraps he had given her. Kiera stood behind him a curious look on her face. Tristan had always remained wary of the only girl in their midst, she unsettled him; reminding him too much of the home he had left behind. _

_"I'm not."_

_"Well you should, once you name her she becomes a part of you, like our own horses become a part of us when we name them, she'll be a part of your very soul." Kiera replied softly. She moved closer not noticing the intense stare Tristan was giving her. He asked her quietly, "Then what do you suggest I name her?" _

_Kiera remained silent as she reached out to touched the hawk hatchling causing Tristan to stiffen, he hadn't expected her to move towards the hatchling and the sudden movement towards her had made him cautious. Her whispered answer surprised him though, "Iseult." _

_When Tristan gave her a questioning glance Kiera continued, "It was my mother's name; she loved hawks saying they of all animals have the most freedom. It means beautiful."_

_"It's a beautiful name, Your mother must be a beautiful woman." Tristan replied awkwardly._

_"She was… she died when I was six."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"Don't be, she lived a full life."_

***_End of Flashback_***

Tristan brushed down his mare Asteria, something he only allowed himself to do. She was a fierce horse and stubborn to the core. She did not like anyone else but Tristan to touch her. In the stall next to Asteria's Kiera's horse Ahearn stood waiting. Ever since that day in early winter almost a year and a half ago it had been Tristan's job to care for Ahearn. He did so to the fullest extent, even taking Ahearn out to ride when he needed it. All of Kiera's other belongings remained in his possession and despite the year and a half since her disappearance they still lay in his room exactly as she left them.

Leaving the horses Tristan joined his brothers in the tavern where they had gone to wait for Arthur to be done with the Bishop. He slipped over to where Galahad and Gawain were busy having a throwing contest. Without warning he tossed his own dagger throwing it so it would land on the hilt of Galahad's. Both Galahad and Gawain turned in shock towards where Tristan stood munching on an apple.

"Tristan…" Gawain grumbled as a barmaid rubbed his shoulders, "How do you do that?" The only answer Tristan gave him was a simple, "I aim for the middle."

Smirking with amusement Tristan grabbed a mug if ale from a nearby barmaid and sat down at their usual table. Meanwhile Bors was in the middle of forcing Vanora to sing, "Here, please. Sing."

"No!"

"Just a last one."

"No! I'm trying to work!" Vanora protested though it was obvious she would despite her protest.

"Come sing…Shut Up! Vanora will sing." Bors yelled loudly. A hushed murmur came over the crowd as everyone in the tavern turned to watch Vanora.

"Sing about Home," suggested Galahad, a wistful tone in his voice. While Gawain was more lighthearted with his comment, "Don't drop the baby!" Vanora glared at him but began to sing anyway. Tristan and a sinking suspicion that he knew what the song would be.

_Land of bear and land of eagle _

_Land that gave us birth and blessing _

_Land that called us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains _

Tristan nearly betrayed his anguish; it was just as he feared. Vanora was singing the song Kiera had taught her years ago, a song that had been common among the Sarmatain tribes. And as Vanora sang it all he could hear was Kiera singing it on those long winter nights they had spent wrapped in furs in a world all their own.

_We will go home _

_We will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home singing our song... _

_...hear our singing, hear our longing _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home _

_We will go home..._

Arthur appeared at the entrance of the tavern but when he saw the knights so at peace he began to turn away. However Jols spotted him and called out his name, "Arthur!" Galahad also called out to their fearless leader, "Arthur! Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

Bors joined him calling out the traditional battle cry, "Rus!"

But despite the joy in which the six of them greeted him, Arthur's face remained grim and lined with weariness, "Knights...brothers in arms... your courage has been tested beyond all limits."

"Yes," agreed Bors. But Tristan saw the anguish in Arthur's eyes as he continued, "But I must ask you now for one further trial."

"Drink?" joked Bors as he made a drinking motion with his hand. By now though, Dagonet also had seen the seriousness in Arthur's face.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." He explained gravely. Gawain's smile turned to a frown and Galahad's face looked on in utter shock as the news overwhelmed them.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." complained Bors as he took the news with disbelief.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," said Gawain, pointing out the obvious.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad said in a low, angry voice. The anger making him visibly shake.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?!" Bors shouted in Arthur's face, his own face turning red with fury. He turned away as if to try and control his temper.

"Bors!" snapped Arthur, "These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I AM A FREE MAN! I will choose my own fate!" Bors screamed back as he turned to face them.

Tristan couldn't resist himself as he sliced the apple in his hand, "Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die some day. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" yelled Galahad as he lunged for Tristan. "But I've got something to live for!" Lancelot stepped between them shouting, "Enough. Enough!"

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur." Dagonet said forcibly, "That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" he yelled back as he walked away but under his breath he muttered, "Vanora'll kill me."

"And you, Gawain?" asked Arthur wearily.

"I'm with you." Gawain said then after sneaking a glance towards Galahad he added, "Galahad as well." Galahad threw his cousin a dirty look. Then without warning he poured out his wine and smashed the amphora on the ground. He stalked away angrily.

Tristan slipped out of the tavern and returned to his room. Thoughts of the new mission swirling in his mind. One last mission…maybe this time he'll finally die and join her, the thought of seeing her again made his nonexistent heart leap. As he laid down on his bed he thought back to the promise they made to each other quite a few years ago.

_***Flashback***_

_"Kiera…" Tristan murmured as he sat on top of the wall with Kiera watching the sunset. _

_"Hmm?" she muttered back as she traced his hand with her own fingers. Kiera sat in front of him, her back molded to him as if she always was suppose to be there._

_"Promise me something…Promise me that if I should die before our 15 years are done you'll still go on and live life, to the fullest." whispered Tristan his voice catching with emotion. Kiera turned her head to face him, her eyes wide with shock. _

_"How could you ask me that?" she replied hoarsely, "How could you ask me to go on without you?"_

_"Because…I want you to taste the joy of freedom….you were never meant to lead this life," Tristan answered quietly. He looked away from her to the fading light. Kiera turned her head again to watch the light fade away. She whispered in a cracking voice, "You don't know that…if I hadn't come then I would have never met you….the fates wanted us to meet, we were meant to be together."_

_"Even so…Promise me you won't be careless if I should depart from this world," he said vehemently. He gazed down at her, watching the emotions flicker across her face. They were so similar yet so different at the same time. Where Tristan could hide all feeling and wear an emotionless mask, Kiera's eyes always betrayed how she was feeling even if her face displayed no emotion. Finally Kiera spoke her eyes staring straight into Tristan's, "Alright…I'll promise but on one condition…"_

_"And what is that?"_

_"That you promise the same thing….If I should die before our fifteen years are done you must promise me that you'll go on and live life to the fullest." She replied. Tristan let out a harsh laugh, "That will never happen."_

_"And why is that?" Kiera snapped indignantly. _

_"Because… I will always protect you even if that means I give up my life for yours."_

_"Bah! You never know what might befall me…I could get the fever and die. Look what happen to Gaheris." grumbled Kiera she folded her arms and turned her head away from Tristan. _

_"You're the healer… you wouldn't fall prey to the fever." retorted Tristan, his face remaining impassive._

_"You're a fool when it comes to my well being," she threw back, "Even so there is always a possibility I might die even if by accident. So you must promise me the same thing…otherwise I refuse to continue living if you should die."_

_"Fine…I promise…" Tristan began._

_"Wait!" Kiera stopped him as she took out a knife slitting her own palm she handed the knife to Tristan, "Now I can be sure that you swear it."_

_"Very Well," Tristan sighed slitting his palm and placing his hand over Kiera's, "I promise that I will continue to live life to the fullest if you should die before our fifteen years of service are done."_

_"And I swear to do the same if you should die before our fifteen years of service are completed."_

_***End of Flashback***_

Tristan had made that promise to her years ago and had stuck to it for the year and a half she had been gone but deep down he knew that once the fifteen years were up there was nothing stopping him from taking his own life to be with her.

* * *

A/N: I will probably not kill off any of the knights in this story though its not a definiate so just be prepared for later chapters.

Thank You!

Tempus Simia


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Kiera and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have exsisted. As for the rest other characters you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of those at Touchstone Pictures.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

Chapter 2

* * *

She heard the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears, the only sound that comforted her in this dark hell. It reminded her that she was beating them, those who wanted to break her into admitting they were superior. She tried to focus on the sound trying to drown out the screams of the others. Mentally she grasped onto the memories of a different life…a life she wanted so desperately to return to despite the hardships it brought.

***Flashback***

_"Lancelot! You dirty, rotten, son of a bitch! That was cheap shot and you know it!" she screeched at the smirking scoundrel who stood staring down at her with his sword pointed to her neck._

_"Oh come now Kiera, all you had to do was admit that you are deeply in love with me and this whole spar could have been avoided." He laughed. Their friends and brothers in arms stood around them observing at a safe distance. When Kiera got into a certain mood it was best to stay far away. The normally gentle and almost reserved woman was known to turn into a raging harpy when angered. And where Lancelot was concerned this happened often. _

_Kiera took his moment's pause as an opportunity to deliver a swift kick to his ankles causing Lancelot to stumble and fall, Quick as a wink Kiera was on her feet and managed to pounce on Lancelot pinning him to the ground her dagger at his throat._

_"I win again." Kiera stated with triumph. She sat smugly atop Lancelot's chest as the others laughed and clapped for her. Lancelot scowled at her for a second before his usual smirk was upon his lips._

_"Why Kiera, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask."_

_Kiera's triumphant smile turned to a snarl as she punched Lancelot in his mouth. As he wallowed in pain, she hopped up, took her weapons and stalked off the training fields._

_Making her way to the stables she let out a sigh of frustration. Despite fighting and dying together for nearly a decade none of them seemed to get the idea that she yearned for the respect that was due to her._

_"You know you're only giving him satisfaction when you get angry."_

_Kiera jumped at the sound of the voice as she entered the stables. "Tristan!"_

_The silent scout stared down at her from his perch up in the rafters, an indiscernible look on his face. Over the years Tristan had become the one she was closest to. The two of them had a deep connection despite the huge differences in personalities and actions. Where Kiera was gentle and understanding with everyone Tristan was usually cold and heartless towards people. On the battlefield Kiera was surprisingly compassionate when she fought while Tristan killed without mercy and was known as the deadliest of the knights. In their tightly knit band of knights it was Tristan who was the most skilled scout while Kiera was the best healer at the fort. She had brought many of the knights back from the brink of death including Arthur. And though Tristan was not a people person what so ever, not many saw the kindness he bestowed on animals or the patience he had with children. People around the fort and town always gossiped about the two of them…the caring healer and ruthless killer; total opposites yet totally alike. And though she would never admit it Kiera was secretly in love with him._

_"I didn't realize you and Caradoc were back, how was the scouting mission?" replied Kiera desperate to change the subject. Tristan jumped down from his perch and landed next to her, "I don't fall for such obvious diversions Kiri, you know that." Kiera scuttled away from him to her horse. She ignored him and petted Ahearn's snout, deep in thought. Finally in a soft voice she murmured, "Why is it that I can't be respected by you all, I've shown my worth numerous times on the battlefield yet when we are back at the fort no one except for Arthur respects me as a woman, I know it may sound foolish but that's what I want…respect. I'm not always just one of the men or one of the faceless whores the rest of you find comfort from the loneliness in."_

_Tristan growled and suddenly backed Kiera into one of the posts. He placed his hands on either side of her head, momentarily startling her. "How can you be so blind?" he snapped in a low voice, "Everyone here respects you! In our own way every single one of us respects and admires you."_

_Kiera looked up slightly into Tristan's unreadable face before casting her eyes down to the floor, "Oh really? How?"_

_"How? I'll tell you how, why do you think that no Roman solider stationed here would dare try anything with you. Why is that when ever one of us is sick or wounded it is you we come to not the healers of the fort. Why is it that Arthur goes to you for advice? And why do you think Lancelot teases you so? He knows you, he's comfortable around you. Truth be told many of us would rather be around you than any of the other fort women." argued Tristan in that same dangerously low tone. Kiera kept silent looking away from Tristan, a thoughtful gaze on her face. She looked back finally, back into his unreadable face which suddenly seemed so much closer than before. "And you Tristan? How is it that you respect and admire me?"_

_Instead of a straight answer Tristan kissed her passionately. And when Kiera didn't pull back his hands wound themselves within the lengths of her dark hair. He pushed her back up against the wall of the stable, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She moaned softly into his mouth as he pressed his body closer to her. Kiera brought her hands down around Tristan's neck lacing her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Not wanting to ever let go. _

_Finally he pulled back for air. The two of them were both breathing heavily their hearts racing with adrenaline. Kiera looked down into Tristan's eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. Gruffly he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_

_"What ever stopped you?" asked Kiera breathlessly. She kissed him before he could answer, just as passionately as before. Tristan practically growled with pleasure as he pulled away from the post with her still in his arms then maneuvering them down into the hay bales with out even breaking apart._

_When they did break apart finally the two of them just lay in the hay bales staring intensely at each other with such intimacy it seemed surreal. Kiera reached for Tristan's hand, grasping it in her own. They lay there in the silence together focusing on nothing but each other. Tristan pulled her in close to him burying his face in the crook of her neck. Pushing a strand of hair away from her face he didn't say anything for a while but then in a faint voice he said, "You keep me sane….the thought of you keeps the demons at bay…keeps me from killing everything I touch."_

_In return Kiera smiled sweetly and kissing him softly on the lips she whispered, "Tristan I want you to know you mean the world to me. You are my best friend but you are so much more than that….You are the other half to my soul."_

***End of Flashback***

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the cold metal bite into her raw skin. She was numb with the agony and pain she was living in every minute. She tried to keep the nightmares away but the darkness still closed in more with each passing day. Though she couldn't remember how many days had actually passed, she had lost count sometime within the first week. Since the Sun did not reach the depths of this hellish nightmare. She hung on to a thread of hope that the knights would come. The Saxons were close and there was no way Rome would risk Alecto's safety. She knew that only the memories of her former life kept her alive. She thought back to the days when she would ride with her brothers and relish in the love that surrounded her. A small smile reached her lips as she remembered the Summer Solstice when she was 22. It had been the first time she had truly dressed up for the festivities.

***Flashback***

_"I don't know Vanora….I've never been one to dress up…" said Kiera as she eyed the beautiful gown Vanora had had the seamstress painstakingly work on for the past month specifically for the festival. Usually for the feast Kiera always just wore the best dress she owned considering she spent most of her time in men's clothing. The different festivals during the year were the only excuse for Kiera to dress nicely ever and since she usually spent the good part of the Summer Solstice participating in the events she had never seen the need to truly look pretty for the feast. But Vanora had enough this year and had gone behind her back and gotten this gorgeous gown made. It looked like something a fey creature would wear. The dress was made of a lighter material softer more flowing than anything she had ever worn before and the color of dark sapphire blue, the same blue as her eyes. It looked like something a Roman noblewoman would where yet not; it definitely showed hints of Briton designs and styles in the trim and stitching. _

_"Oh no, don't you dare! You are 22 summers old now…most girls would have been married with several children by this age. As it is I'm only a year older than you with five little ones!" chided Vanora bitterly, her tone softened, "But you…you run wild and fierce, never showing your feminine side, and I think it's high time you do. Now get into the bath, I'm going to scrub you clean myself."_

_Kiera tried to protest, "But Vanora! I can clean myself! I don't need you! Oomph!" Vanora ignored her and pulling Kiera's day dress off she pushed her into the tub. The warm water helped Kiera relax her strained muscles while the rhythmic scrubbing of Vanora's fingers in her hair made Kiera drowsy. She didn't even notice when Vanora pulled her out and helped her dry off._

_"Kiera? Kiera! Would you snap out of it for one second and hold still while I get you into this thing," snapped Vanora causing Kiera to wake up from her somewhat dazed state, "Once I've gotten you dressed you're not allowed to go anywhere, Sybil and Vivian are coming over to do your hair while I get myself ready." Kiera was about to protest more but the look Vanora threw her shut her up. Instead she held very still as Vanora pulled a slip down over her head then preceded to put the actual dress on her. It took much longer than Kiera thought should be necessary and the corset Vanora had thrown on over top was much tighter than Kiera was use to wearing. Vanora also gave Kiera a pair of strappy sandals to wear instead of her riding boots or sturdy work sandals that she often wore. _

_A knock at the door marked Sybil and Vivian's arrival, excitedly Vanora answered the door while Kiera stood there like a statue, trying not to show her dread. Ignoring the twittering of her friends Kiera thought of other things like how she didn't remember ever being so dressed up before, it was kind of exciting. Vanora left to go bathe as Sybil and Vivian attacked Kiera's long tousled curls. Kiera inwardly groaned as they pulled and prodded her head doing who knew what to her. As an added touch Vivian dabbed a touch of rouge on her cheeks and lips to add color to her complexion. _

_"There all finished!" exclaimed Sybil as she stepped away from Kiera. Vivian and her pulled Kiera to stand in front of the mirror to look at herself. But Kiera only saw a strikingly beautiful stranger. She gasped in shock, "Is that really me?"_

_"Of course Kiera! You look so stunning; you'll be breaking hearts tonight. That headpiece Vanora found really helps the look." Vivian noted as she examined their handy work. Kiera lightly touched the headpiece with awe. The headpiece was actually her own belonging, part of the many fine pieces of jewelry she had received when she left her home years ago. She had meant to save it and its set for her wedding but with the way she led her life she doubted a proper Sarmatian wedding would ever happen. None of the other knights, not even Tristan knew she possessed such trinkets. As a Chieftain's daughter she had been given some of the most precious pieces her tribe owned. Wearing such finery would show her true place in life…and admit to the other Sarmatian knights that she was in fact royalty as far as they were concerned**. I guess it is time…**she thought._

_"I have just the things to go with this," Kiera admitted to Sybil and Vivian who squealed with glee. Rummaging through her trunk Kiera finally pulled out the matching bracelet, earrings, and necklace. The girls helped her put them on just as Vanora came back into the room all dressed and ready to go. Sybil and Vivian then took their leave of them claiming they had to get to the banquet to help serve the men._

_"Oh my, Kiera you're completely different person!" she announced with a smile on her face, "We best be going before Arthur or the others come looking for you, won't they be in for a surprise when they see you!" She tugged Kiera's hand to follow her as the two of them started down to the great field where the banquet usually took place. Tables full with rowdy soldiers already beginning to get drunk were lined in neat rows. The tavern wenches bustled between the tables and children ran around dodging adult who were trying to settle them. Musicians played in one area as couples danced merrily. Kiera spied Arthur sitting at the head table with the other Roman generals before scanning the crowd for the table filled with the men she called family. Vanora was already making her way towards Bors while Kiera hung back, shyly following behind. _

_But as she neared the table she noticed a silence had fallen upon them. Many of them stared at her mystified, others in complete shock. Lancelot had even nearly dropped the girl who was sitting in his lap. _

_"You should all close your mouths, you're bound to catch flies." She murmured as she went to sit next to Tristan who at the moment was giving her a look of astonishment. Sitting down she blushed a deep shade of scarlet as her friends continued to stare at he in shock. No one made a sound._

_"Well, well, well, we should have known. You, a Princess?! It's unbelievable!" cried Lancelot sarcastically. He scowled at her. Looking a bit hurt Kiera turned away from Lancelot's accusing glare. "No you know what's even more unbelievable? You kept this from us! I can't believe you kept this from us!"_

_"Stop it Lancelot…" Kiera mumbled quietly. The others watched this exchange with an almost tangible sense of dread. Lancelot shoved the bar wench off his lap as he stood up to scold Kiera even more._

_"No! I won't stop! You had a choice! Unlike the rest of us you could have chosen to do your real duty and stay but oh no, no Princess you chose to come here… to this hell on Earth!" he exclaimed angrily. Kiera turned away, ashamed for the truth in Lancelot's words. The others were unsure of what to do or say as a tense silence descended upon them. Tristan stiffened at the harsh words Lancelot was directing towards Kiera and if anyone had been looking his direction they would have noticed the signs that he was about to snap. Kiera certainly felt it as Tristan's hand on her knee tightened in grip. Finally Dagonet stood and said, "Enough! Lancelot that is quite enough." Lancelot glared over at Dag but returned to sit down in his seat. _

_"__Now look what you've done you big prick!" yelled Vanora angrily. She leaned around Bors and smacked Lancelot across the back of the head, "You've upset her! Besides I don't see what all the fuss is, I picked her jewelry out of her chest and I was the one to have that dress made; you have no need to rip into Kiera like that. Good Lord it's like you didn't know she was a woman!" Most of the knights looked uncomfortable at Vanora's outburst. She had no idea what it meant to them as Sarmatians, the fact that Kiera was a chieftain's daughter. Finally gentle Bedivere spoke up, "Vanora, the headdress Kiera is wearing is no ordinary headpiece. It has great significance in our culture, by wearing it, Kiera has acknowledged her true background, one that none of us, I assume, knew before. She is a chieftain's daughter. In Sarmatian tribes that is like being a princess, hence Lancelot's mocking endearment." He shot Lancelot a glare of disapproval as he finished his explanation. Vanora looked dumbfounded at this revelation. She looked at Kiera with widened eyes, "Is this true, Kiri?"_

_"Yes," Kiera replied quietly, "My father is Chieftain of a small offshoot of the __Iazyges tribe. In our culture the daughter __of the Chieftain is expected to marry into another clan or tribe in order to maintain good relations. It is their duty to make sure the line doesn't die out and to protect the survival of the tribes. By not doing so I have spurned our way of life." She stopped and glared coldly up at Lancelot in particular, "But before you criticize my choice, understand my reasoning. I chose to protect my tribe and clan by volunteering for a life of hell, the Romans needed one boy from my tribe, but we had no boys the right age. Rather than forcing the younger boys or those who were recently married and beginning families to go, I volunteered in their place. I sacrificed my freedom for that of my people. If that makes me a disgrace then so be it, but remember that the next time you grumble about your lack of freedom, remember that I gave mine up by choice in order to spare the ones that I love." _

_With out another word Kiera got up and walked away, leaving the others in puzzled unease. _

_"Now you've done it, Lance. She's not going to speak to you for a month." She heard Kay say with a teasing smile. Lancelot scowled but said nothing. Tristan instantly got up and followed Kiera, hoping to soothe her hurt feelings._

_Angrily wiping tears from her eyes Kiera hardly noticed Tristan coming up to her. When she did see him she glanced at Tristan accusingly as if the others had purposely sent him over her to smooth things over. "I'll be fine! You didn't have to come over to check on me like a child!"_

_Her silent companion did not answer. Instead he grabbed her hand and wordlessly led her to where the dancing was taking place. Leaning close he whispered in her ear, "Will you dance with me?" _

_Suddenly a grin broke across her face. Kiera threw her arms around Tristan, hugging him close. She murmured back softly, "Thank you…I'd love to dance." Tristan gave her a muted smile as he led her out to the dance floor. It wasn't long before Kiera's light peels of laughter could be heard as they twirled round and round in time to the song. Even Tristan who was certainly not known to be one for such jovial entertainment seemed to be having a good time. _

_"Oh Tristan, it's like a fight in a battle; with all the patterns and such!" Kiera observed with irony in her voice. Tristan smirked as if he had already made a similar observation, "May be that's why I seem to be good at it." Kiera fell into such a fit of laughter that they had to leave the dance floor. _

_After that the two of them wandered towards the outer edges of the festivities. Walking closely together they continued on, wandering through the deserted fort streets. When they neared their own barracks Tristan bodily pulled Kiera into the shadows, kissing her as he did so. Moaning out of pure pleasure Kiera returned the kiss with a heated one of her own. The two of them went at it with tongues down each other's throat until Tristan suddenly broke away. In an unusual husky tone he pleaded almost in desperation, "Spend the night with me." _

_Kiera paused unsure of how to answer. She glanced up with a questioning gaze into Tristan's intense stare. Reaching down, he softly caressed her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Quietly he murmured, "I love you, Kiera. It's taken me long to figure it out but it's the truth. I love you more than my own existence. And it's damn near unnerving that I could feel this way about anything, but I do feel that way…like I couldn't live without you even though I know…I know that I don't deserve you," Kiera said nothing in reply, merely staring up in a state of shock at Tristan, "Kiera… say something…please."_

_"Tristan…Oh my sweet, sweet Tristan…"breathed Kiera as she lightly ran her fingers through his tangled hair, "I have loved you since the moment I met you. Since I first saw you save that hawk fledgling and saw you kill that first man. Tristan I've seen you at your best and at your worst. There is no demon of yours that I've not seen," she whispered, "How could you even think for one second that you don't deserve me?"_

_"You take pleasure in saving lives…I take pleasure in taking them." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked down, away from her as if he were ashamed of the fact that they were so different._

_"Tristan, you take pleasure in killing those who threaten the ones you love and who you feel need protection. There is no shame in that." retorted Kiera. She grasped his chin, forcing him to look in her eyes. Tristan muttered back an angry reply, "That doesn't change the fact that my hands are forever stained red with their blood."_

_"Then I will kiss away those stains," she whispered; taking his hands into her own and raising them to her lips she left soft kisses along his palms. Then taking him by the hand as if she were leading a child she added, "Come."_

_She led him through the halls to his own bedroom. Unlocking the door she wordlessly pulled him inside and made him sit down on his bed. She stood between his legs close enough to breathe in his scent of pine mixed with the smell of the stables and sweat. With trembling fingers she reached out to tug his tunic over his head as Tristan's dark eyes watched her intently; lust filled passion flickering across them momentarily. He moved his own deft fingers to unclasp the stays of her corset. Layer by layer he stripped her of her clothes until she stood in only the jewelry she had been adorned with. Kiera crossed her arms in front of herself in an attempt to cover but Tristan forced her arms by her sides, "There is no need for you to hide from me, you are absolutely beautiful."_

_Kiera smiled lazily as she pulled off each piece of jewelry one by one. She took the headpiece off last, letting the long curls of her dark hair cascade down her bare back. Then letting her trembling fingers caress Tristan's face and hair she leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms encircled her, pulling her down to the bed where he proceeded to cover every inch of Kiera with hot lingering kisses that left a searing pleasure across her body. Fighting for dominance Kiera managed to roll Tristan over so that she was on top. Grinning slyly she let her fingers roam Tristan's defined muscles, closely following them with slight nips and pecks from her bee stung lips as she moved lower down his body. Tristan growled deeply out of pleasure, letting Kiera take control for the time being. But it wasn't long before he flipped them so that his body covered hers perfectly. Closer and closer they reached ecstasy yet just as Tristan was about to enter Kiera he hesitated, "Are you absolutely positive about this?"_

_"Tristan…,"Kiera breathed. She cupped either side of his face, "I love you. I've always loved you. That won't ever change. And I want this. ….No I want **you**. I want this to be our moment, a memory we can cherish when times get hard."_

_With this declaration Tristan's worried expression softened to a genuine, loving smile and as he joined their bodies as one he kissed away any of the brief pain that came._

***End of Flashback***

"Tristan…" The name escaped her cracked and bleeding lips as if whispered by the wind. Her cellmate, Guinevere glanced up at the sound of her voice. She looked over with concern knowing full well what they had done to her less than a day ago. The dried blood and scabbing wounds across her back were proof of the pain and torture they had inflicted upon her for daring to spit upon their holy relics. Wordlessly Kiera motioned that she was alright…no better off than before.

That was when they heard it. A loud hammering noise coming from above them, it sounded as if someone or something was trying to break down the door. Soon male voices intruded their darkness; angry ones at that. The voices sounded far off as if from a dream or something. As the voices become clearer Kiera wondered if she had died for the voices sounded vaguely familiar….like her knights to be exact.

"The work of your god!" shouted Lancelot angrily, "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"See if there's any still alive." Arthur stated ignoring Lancelot's comment. The others spread out to look for survivors. One of the monks grabbed Lancelot and exclaimed, "How dare you step in this holy place?"

Lancelot ran him through with a sword. The head monk glowered at him, "There was a man of God."

"Not My God!" Lancelot snarled as he spun to face the monk. Meanwhile Dagonet had proceeded to open a few of the smaller cages turning away from the smell he said, "This one's dead."

"By this smell, they are all dead," murmured Gawain quietly. He turned to the remaining two monks, pointing his sword he said, "And you. You even move, you join him." He motioned the dead monk on the floor. Suddenly Dagonet exclaimed, "Arthur!" He had found a young boy crouching in the caged hole and gently lifted him out, "You must not fear me."

Arthur and Lancelot's attentions were turned to one of the cells on the ground. Dark bloodshot eyes stared back at them as the two of them cut down the gate. Arthur moved to pull the girl out but before he could do so she feebly pointed to a lump in the corner of the cell. The lump moved slightly to reveal what looked like another young woman. Lancelot moved forward and began to lift her up when she cried out in pain. Trying to find the source of her agony Lancelot noticed the tattered cloth on her back fall away to reveal her back crisscrossed with numerous gashes made by a nine tails whip and by the number of wounds it looked like it had been more than once. The girl reached out suddenly and grabbed his face, bringing it close to her own. She looked him deeply in the eyes as if she knew him.

"Lancelot…" she whispered hoarsely. A chill went down Lancelot's spine as he recognized the voice and after taking a closer look, the face of their long lost comrade and sister in arms. "Oh gods….Kiera!" he choked out. Upon hearing his exclamation Gawain stopped in his tracks and turned back. He too recognized the girl in Lancelot's arms. He moved closer to them grimly he noted, "Tristan's going to kill them all if he sees us come out of here with her. We'll need to cover her up with your cloak."

Conscious enough to hear him Kiera spoke softly, "Make sure Bors is close by to grab him when he does see him."

"Aye sweetheart, we'll do that for you." Gawain murmured affectionately as he gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Furious anger coursed through both him and Lancelot as they gingerly took her out of the hell and into the open air.

* * *

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! Just in time for the holidays, imagine that...I promise to you all that I will try and update ASAP especially with that cliff hanger ending. I'd like to thank those of you who take time to review, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^_^ And to those of you who don't actually review, Thanks so much for the support, I understand where you're coming from so I do appriciate any acknowledgement you give^^

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!! Until next time!

TS


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Kiera and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have exsisted. As for the rest other characters you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of those at Touchstone Pictures.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Water! Give me some water!" cried Arthur as they emerged from the pit. In his arms was what appeared to be a woman. The others were not far behind him as Dagonet carried a young boy, Gawain was next a torch in his hands a grim look on his face and Lancelot exited last…another figure in his arms though Tristan could not tell their sex due to Lancelot's cloak wrapped around them. It was just like Arthur to act so noble, taking people doomed to misery merely by fate and lift them out of whatever hell they were living in. Though Tristan could see by the wounds upon their bodies that these three unfortunates would not last much longer; it was no use taking them along, Arthur was wasting time.

Tristan was so wrapped in observing the newly found prisoners that he hadn't noticed when Gawain murmured something to Bors who immediately paled with anger and disbelief. He moved his horse some to be closer to Tristan.

Upon examining the woman Arthur knelt by Tristan said, "She's a woad." But Arthur seemed to take no notice while Lancelot gently laid the other figure next to the woad woman. His cloak fell back some revealing another woman. Arthur was busy reassuring the two women that they were safe though the one seemed to already know that as she weakly took the water offered to her. This whole process was frustrating Tristan…they were getting nowhere playing heroics. Suddenly the fat Roman waddled toward them angrily, "Stop what you are doing!"

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked angrily as he leaped to his feet to confront Marius. Marius paused before answering, "They are all pagans here!"

"So are we," snapped Galahad as he tried to calm his steed. Marius ignored him while he continued on his rant, "They refuse to the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled furiously. He made a step towards him. Marius stood there agog for a moment, "You are Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" Arthur just stood silently looking infuriated as Marius glared down to see his wife caring for the two young women. He backhanded her in a rage, "You! You kept them alive!" Arthur reacted swiftly, punching Marius clear across his face, knocking him over. As he pointed his sword to Marius' throat two of the Roman mercenaries moved to intervene, "My lord!"

"No! No, stop!" called Marius, stopping them in their tracks. He looked up at Arthur with a smug defiance, "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," Arthur replied menacingly. He moved his sword closer to Marius' throat causing the toady Roman to cower in fear.

"No!" came a sudden cry from behind them. The woman Lancelot had carried out of the dungeon was struggling to move. With a little help from Lancelot she sat up feebly. In a weak and hoarse voice she continued, "If any one should have the pleasure of killing him it should be I. Not you Arthur." Arthur turned slightly, his face growing pale as if he had seen a ghost. He shook his head in disbelief as recognition dawned on him, "Kiera…"

Tristan felt frozen in place after hearing Arthur say her name aloud. Glancing back at the woman he felt himself go numb with disbelief as he saw that it truly was Kiera. She was alive…after all the time he'd spent looking for her…she was alive, but badly damaged. Bruises and cuts covered her body, open and barely healing wounds were visibly exposed on her back and limbs. In a flash, as if woken from a daze, Tristan was off his horse and lunging for one of the monks, an animalistic snarl deep in his throat. But Bors and Dagonet were on him in a second, holding him back from ripping the man limb from limb.

The monk they had found suddenly began to speak, paying no attention to Tristan who was desperately trying to grab at him, "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place," he looked dazed, "It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." Arthur and the others watched the monk in disgust. Arthur said nastily, "Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur!" he growled, futilely trying to get to the monks who had harmed Kiera. Arthur attempted to ignore Tristan's plea for vengeance as he shouted, "I said wall them up!"

The monk went on spewing nonsensical rambling as the serfs pushed the two monks back into the dungeon. Dagonet and Bors did not let go of Tristan until the two monks were out of sight. After they were sure his anger had subsided for the most part they released him. Freed from Dag and Bors' vice grips Tristan turned and swiftly made his way to Kiera's side. She smiled wearily up at him an exhausted look upon her face. Kneeling beside her, he let two fingers gently glide up her face brushing stray hairs away from her eyes. He then wrapped her tightly in his own cloak never saying a word just staring at her like she wasn't even real.

"**My love**…" she whispered in their native tongue while he wordlessly scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him and nuzzling her head into his chest, "**I missed you so much.**" She whimpered softly at his hand brushing against a sensitive wound on her back.

"**Hush now. You are safe. It's time for you to rest awhile**." He murmured into her ear as he lifted her into the crudely made wagon they had hastily unloaded and covered so that they could transport Kiera and the others. Dagonet took her gently from Tristan's arms though Tristan was reluctant to part with her. He watched as Kiera's eyes fluttered closed as she disappeared from his view. When Dag came back, nodding in reassurance Tristan was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Still numb with disbelief, he thought of nothing else while he swung up onto Asteria. Kiera was alive, still breathtakingly beautiful and still his.

* * *

She felt warm….and safe. A feeling she was hardly used to in the dungeon. She was almost sure that she was dreaming or even hallucinating…a sign that the end was near. That dream had been so vivid she felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of having to wake up. But she did, slowly opening her eyes expecting to see the grimy darkness of her small cell. Instead she was greeted with the sight of Dagonet leaning over the young boy Lucan. Guinevere lay across from her and Fulcina was busy wrapping bandages. Kiera struggled to sit up and observe her surroundings. Dagonet was by her side in an instant with a water skin as if he had known she would awake. Gratefully taking a long sip of the water she smiled up to her gentle giant of a friend, "Dagonet!" she exclaimed happily. Kiera wrapped her frail arms around his neck, giving him a small surprise. Warmly he accepted her affection and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again Kiri…We all thought you to be dead," he murmured as he softly petted her head, "If we had known you were still alive…"

"Don't you dare start!" she interrupted, "There was nothing any of you could do, I was on my way to Rome a week after I was taken, there was no way any of you could have known where I was, not even Tristan. Knowing him he's probably beating himself up over this."

Dagonet chuckled, "He's been agitated since we left the estate. He keeps coming back to see if your still here…in fact he should be showing up any moment now, he's gone on a regular cycle."

Sure enough Kiera could spot the familiar grey mare making its way down the line. She let out a delighted squeak and proceeded to try and maneuver out of the furs she had been stuffed under.

"Oh no you don't," said Dagonet with a loud laugh, "You're not going anywhere. You need to be resting. You can see him when we stop for the night." He gently shoved her back under the furs. Kiera scowled back up at him, a pout forming on her face. Dagonet just chuckled even harder as he moved away to tend to Lucan and Guinevere. Kiera turned to face the gap between the bars. She was able to see that Tristan was now riding beside her, clearly watching over her. Smiling she reached her hand out towards him. He grasped it in his gloved hand and lifted it to his lips. In his eyes Kiera could see all the love and worry he had for her, mirroring hers. It surprised her, the emotion he betrayed through his eyes. That was certainly not something he was known for.

"We shall be stopping for the night soon. I'll come for you then," he murmured. Then kissing her hand once more, he was off again. With a sigh Kiera retracted her hand back within the wagon and turned to face the warm candle light. She was drifting off when she heard her name being called.

"Kiera! Kiera!"

Glancing out the wagon once more she saw her sister gazing into the wagon a look of relief on her face. It was the one good outcome of her abduction. Kiera had been reunited with Sonia when she had arrived at the slave market in Rome.

"Sonia!" she called happily. Turning to Dagonet who had taken an interest in Kiera's conversation she begged, "Dagonet could you please help her into the wagon?"

"If it'll keep you in bed then yes," he replied jokingly. Reaching out he offered a hand to Sonia, "Come on up little one."

The petite girl grabbed his hand and nimbly helped herself inside. Dagonet instantly began observing the young girl as she settled herself beside Kiera. She looked eerily like Kiera with the same wide dark eyes and same facial features that stood out on her face. She reminded Dagonet of a younger Kiera almost to the exact detail.

"Dag, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Sonia," said Kiera as if she was reading his mind. Then on a more somber note she added, "We were reunited in Rome and were sold to Marius together."

Sonia shyly shook Dagonet's outstretched hand, "I've heard so many stories about you all. I'm excited to finally meet one of you." Dagonet merely nodded as he stared at her in wonderment. Snapping out of his trance Dagonet cleared his throat, "We'll I'll leave you to reminiscing then."

"Oh no Dag, you don't need to go, stay, sit awhile," protested Kiera. She patted the floor next to her. The giant eased himself down next to her trying with difficulty to make himself inconspicuous. He listened intently as the two women exchanged endearments and reassurances of the other's well being. As their own safety had been dually noted by each, Kiera anxiously leaned close to her sister as if waiting to finally ask some much need news, "So anything for me? How is he? Is he safe?"

"Relax Kiri. Melek is fine, he's safe in mother Mable's care." Sonia assured. She took Kiera's hand in her own, "As soon as we stop I'll bring him to you."

"Thank you, little sister, thank you." Kiera said hugging Sonia tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. Dagonet looked from one sister to the other, "Am I missing something?"

"All will be understood in time Dagonet. You will just have to wait and see." Replied Kiera mischievously. She then shooed him away to continue talking with her sister alone.

* * *

The darkness of night soon covered the forest as the caravan of refugees stopped in a hidden circle of clearings that Tristan had found earlier that day. The knights grouped off, making their own circular encampment slightly away from the villagers several fires and the Family's. The wagon holding Kiera, Guinevere and the boy had been stopped close to the knights' fire so they could be away from Marius and his conniving mercenaries.

As soon as he was able to get free, Tristan made his way to the wagon; his excitement and anticipation growing with every step closer. And there she stood. Waiting for him by the wagon. She had obviously bathed, her hair was clean, the dirt and grime were gone, and she wore a clean dark blue gown wrapped under a blanket of fur, the dress he assumed had been borrowed from the Roman Lady.

He approached quietly trying to remain unseen but Kiera spotted him right away. Her face lighting up, she threw off the heavy fur and ran for his outstretched embrace. Tristan swept her up into his arms, spinning her round and round until he was dizzy. Kiera was already passionately kissing him for all she was worth before her feet even touched ground again.

"Kiera…" he whispered between kisses, "Kiera, My sweet, sweet Kiera." He kissed every inch of her, her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, even her eyelids. Not a place on her body was left unkissed. Kiera caressed his face lightly as the two of them stood in such a warm and loving silence, foreheads touching without speaking a single word. Kiera murmured to him softly, "I missed you so much, the thought of you kept me going, especially these last few weeks."

"I thought you were dead," croaked Tristan as emotion overcame him. He tried to say more but Kiera pressed a finger to his lips, "Hush, it's all in the past, there was nothing you could have done to save me from my fate. I was in Londinium before that week ended and in Rome less than two months after that." She kissed him again, "Enough of this grey talk, I have something much more exciting to tell you, plus I want to see everyone, I've only seen Dagonet all day."

With a smile kept only for her on his face, Tristan easily swept her up into his arms once more as he carried her off to the knights' campfire. Along the way Kiera told him of her sister, "I found Sonia when I was in the slave market. The Romans have been preying on the smaller tribes taking away young people to be sold off into slavery. It's easier for them that way rather than stick to their original agreement." She spat on the ground, "We were lucky that that sniveling bishop Germanus bought the two of us together. He kept us for awhile then gave us both to Marius Honorius as a "going away" present." Kiera could feel Tristan's anger as his muscles tensed around her. Calmly she placed a hand on his cheek, "Promise me you won't do anything just now, there are more important things right now." She paused a moment as they neared the campfire, "Tristan do you remember the day I disappeared?"

"Yes," he murmured, "You had something you wanted to tell me. Something that made you very excited."

_****Flashback****_

_"Tristan!" Kiera called from the fence of the training arena. Tristan was in the middle of a spar with Lancelot and as usual he was winning. After a break Tristan jogged over to where Kiera stood on the fence. As soon as he came up to her he kissed her soundly on the lips._

_"What was that for? She asked with a smile. Her long dark hair whipped in the wind as she leaned over the fence._

_"For Good Luck." _

_"It's not like you need it."_

_"Yes but just in case."_

_"Well I wanted you to know that I was going for a ride. I'll be back later."_

_"Alright, I'll meet you at our usual spot later." He kissed her again before turning to go back to the spar._

_"Wait! Tristan, I have something I want to tell you, something that will make you very happy." She called out gleefully. She seemed to be more excited than usual; there was a definite glow around her that seemed to be coming from her very soul. Cracking a smile he leaned in close to her, "If it's that exciting I want the moment to be right, tell me later when we're alone."_

_"Fine. I'll wait," she sighed. She added, "I love you." Then with a final kiss she turned to let him go, unaware that it would be the last time she did._

_****End of Flashback****_

"Yes, that's it exactly." He let her down gently as they stood by the campfire with the other knights who all fell silent at their arrival, "Tristan what I wanted to tell you was that I was— Sonia!"

Tristan turned to see a young woman looking remarkably like Kiera timidly approach the knights' fire a bundle in her hands. Kiera broke away from him to greet her. Observing carefully, Tristan watched as Kiera tenderly took the bundle from Sonia's arms and return back to him. A sudden sense of knowing overcame him when he saw Kiera continually glance down at the bundle with a look of such love and devotion that it overwhelmed him.

"Tristan…the thing I wanted to tell you that day was that I was with child." She announced quietly. She moved to stand beside him and Tristan found himself looking down at an inquisitive small face of an infant.

"This is Melek," she murmured, "He is your son."

* * *

A/N: Woot! A late night Valentine's day treat! I've gotten so much positive feedback that I really wanted this to be in before Valentine's day due to it's reunited love theme but I've been sooooo bust with my school's musical that've had to stall again and again. Hopefully you all loved it as much as I did, please please,please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts^_^

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!! Until next time!

TS

P.S. I know it's a big cliff hanger but you guys will get over it!.......hopefully....


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Kiera and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have exsisted. As for the rest other characters you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of those at Touchstone Pictures.

A/N: So this chapter is really to see just how cute Tristan and Kiera can be, and it's kind of a filler. I've been so busy with school and everything as senior year draws to a close. I hope this satisfies everyone's expectations.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

* * *

Chapter 4

The child just stared at him; like he was expecting something. The boy had a tuff of brown hair upon his head and Tristan's hazel colored eyes though they were large, like Kiera's. It unnerved Tristan to see his own hazel gray eyes staring back at him from such a small face. Kiera murmured, "You should hold him." And before Tristan knew it Kiera had gently lifted Melek into his surprisingly already outstretched hands. Tristan couldn't believe he literally was holding another life in his hands; Melek was so small, so fragile, Tristan suddenly was overwhelmed. The fear that he would break him crept into his mind. But the gentle look of glee and encouragement on Kiera's face helped him relax and enjoy the moment.

"This calls for celebration!" called Bors. He stood up and clapped Tristan on the shoulder. Tristan scowled at the invasion of this treasured moment but he made no move to stop Bors from continuing to jabber on about how lucky Tristan and Kiera were and how this joyous this reunion was.

"Good Gods Bors! I didn't realize you were such a woman." Kiera finally interrupted, "You're starting to sound like Vanora." She maneuvered away from Tristan going to stand in the middle of her brothers at arms. The others laughed, especially Lancelot who snorted into the water skin he had up to his lips. Bors scowled and growled something under his breath but he held a twinkle in his eyes, "At least I don't have the emotions of a woman, lassie." Kiera swatted at him.

Tristan however wasn't paying attention to the bantering back and forth between Kiera and Bors; he was far too busy staring at his son. The child in his arms had his eyes, Kiera's nose, her pouty lips, his own strong cheekbones, and what looked like a mix of their dark hair colors; his rich chocolate brown and her dark reddish chestnut. The boy was surprisingly quiet and still for an infant. Unlike Bors's children who screamed frequently and never seemed to stop moving. Melek apparently was perfectly content to sit there and quietly observe what was happening around him. Just like his father. The warm feeling of utter happiness coursed through him at the thought that this small child could embody traits of his and Kiera's personalities. Melek suddenly reached towards him with his tiny fist grabbing hold of Tristan's index finger. Startled, Tristan gazed down at the firm grip his son had on his finger.

"She named him for your father. She told me so when he was born," Tristan turned to see Sonia standing just behind him watching Kiera interact with the others.

"It means King. "

"Yes she told me. She said he would bear the name well," Sonia replied. She turned to face him a somber look upon her face, "When we were coming to Britain I told Kiera she should try and escape once we were at the wall but she feared that the guards would harm Melek if she did. We passed right through the fort you are stationed at while you knights were away on a mission. I remember how she sobbed in the wagon we were forced to ride but she had this look of optimism in her eyes like she knew that if she waited you would come to her." Sonia paused, "It looks like it did."

"But just barely," Tristan grounded out, "What got her into the dungeon anyway?"

"She spat on Marius when he tried to grab for her ass. He's lucky she didn't kill him but Marius took it as an extreme offense and threw her in the hell hole. I was able to keep Melek away from his notice with the help of Lady Fulcinia. I'm fairly certain Kiera's is alive because of her." Tristan just nodded as he worked hard to subdue the urge to kill Marius for his actions.

Sonia yawned daintily while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, "Will you let my sister know that I've gone to bed? All this excitement today has made me exhausted." Tristan simply nodded in response but the action seemed to make Sonia satisfied of something she had been trying to find out, "Good night Tristan. You know now that I've met you I understand what Kiera sees that makes you perfect for her. You really are the other part of her soul. I'm glad you have found each other once more." She turned and walked away towards the wagons without another word. Tristan stared after her in puzzlement but thought nothing of it as he joined back into his circle of friends.

"Oi! Tristan stop hogging the boy and let me meet my nephew, I need to teach him a few things about women," Lancelot shouted cheekily. Tristan narrowed his eyes at the curly haired not as he approached but he begrudgingly let Lancelot take Melek. He sat down on one of the logs while watching proudly as his son was passed about and admired. Kiera meanwhile slipped over from the center to be with Tristan. He instantly opened his arm to allow her to nuzzle in beside him, resting her head upon his chest.

"You should be resting, My Love," he murmured into her ear. She turned her face up towards him, a sly grin broadening, "Only if you come with me." Her saucy retort stirred long forgotten feelings and earned her a growl of lust from Tristan.

"If I come with you, you will have no rest at all of that you can be sure."

She gave a low chuckle as she lovingly kissed his cheek, "Yes I would expect no less from you, darling. But alas in my condition I fear we'll be having none of that until we reach the wall at the very least."

Tristan sighed but knew very well that Kiera spoke the truth. It would have to wait. Instead he amused himself by running his fingers through her hair and gazing at every feature on her lovely face. Kiera smiled with pleasure at his scrutiny and she linked her fingers with his around her waist.

"Hey lovebirds, if you're done making eyes at each other. I believe your son is ready for bed. He's being fussy," complained Gawain as he struggled to keep a firm grasp of Melek. Kiera gave a short laugh but obliged Gawain by plucking Melek from his arms. Seeing his mother again instantly settled Melek and he began to snuggle in closer to her.

"I guess it's time for us to get to bed then," She yawned unexpectedly, "Good night everyone." She hugged each of them starting with Gawain and worked her way around to Dagonet who stood next to Tristan. Tristan slung his arm around her waist as he walked her back. They were almost to the wagons when Kiera started to stumble from exhaustion. Without even a word Tristan scooped her up again this time with the baby asleep in her arms.

"Thank You."

"You should have known better Kiera," he scolded with concern. She merely smiled in return. Their bedrolls had already been laid out alongside a fur lined basket meant for Melek.

"Sonia must have done it before going to sleep," observed Kiera as Tristan let her down gently. She placed the sleeping Melek into the basket tucking a wool blanket around him for warmth. Then turning to Tristan she placed her hands upon his shoulders, "I may be exhausted but I'm still up for some things." And before he could utter a response Kiera kissed him passionately on the mouth, pouring her very existence into the kiss. Tristan growled with pleasure. He returned the kiss with his own unbound passion, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her tightly as she ran her deft fingers through his tangled locks and down his cheeks. She grasped lightly onto the side of his face while they kissed fervently like they might never touch again.

When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily with slight smiles on their faces. Kiera lowered her forehead to touch Tristan's, "I never wish to be parted again. It physically hurt to be away from you." Tristan nodded in agreement as he slowly lowered so they were now on the ground and able to crawl into the bedrolls. They lay down beside one another Kiera facing the baby and Tristan tucked up behind her one arm around her waist the other cushioning her head. He buried his face into her curls and neck glancing over her to gaze at Melek's sleeping form, "He amazes me."

"Yes, he does that a lot to people. You have no idea Tristan, how much he is like you. He has your very temperament," murmured Kiera as she reached out one hand to pull the baby closer. Tristan chuckled, "I noticed. He doesn't scream or fidget like Bors and Vanora's brats do."

Kiera swatted at him playfully, "Those are my treasured nieces and nephews you speak of. I shall be glad that Melek has them to play with when he is big enough. You know he has begun to walk some. It's quite adorable to watch."

"Then I look forward to witnessing such an act, but for now I command you to finally get some rest woman," Tristan said sternly. Then in a lighter tone he added, "Tomorrow is going to be another long day and we still have a ways to go before we reach the fort."

"Yes Tristan I know. Don't worry I will go to sleep this instant," she assured him. Turning her face she gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Kiera woke to a startled cry from what sounded like Lucan. She shot up to find Tristan gone already. Through the trees she could spot Dagonet fighting off some of the mercenaries as Marius grabbed for Lucan.

"I have the boy!" taunted Marius throwing Dagonet into a rage. He gave orders to the mercenaries, "Kill him!"

Fulcinia attempted to stop her husband, "No, don't! Let him go!" but Marius knocked her away, holding a knife to Lucan's neck. Kiera sprung into action already reaching for the dagger Tristan had left by her side. She raced over in time to expertly throw the knife directly at Marius. Hitting her target just as an arrow from Guinevere struck him in the gut. The mercenaries were suddenly surrounded by the knights who all had their weapons at the ready waiting from the word from Arthur.

As Lancelot said something to Guinevere Bors came riding in yelling, "ARTORIUS!" He looked down at the mercenaries menacingly, "Do we have a problem? Huh?"

Kiera smirked at Bors as she moved to pry the dagger from Marius's corpse. Arthur came to deal with the errant mercenaries just as she glanced over to witness Dagonet quietly consoling Lucan. She smiled at the scene; it seemed Dagonet had developed a soft spot for the young boy.

She was cleaning the dagger off when she heard hooves coming into the clearing. Bors quipped, "How many did you kill?"

"Four," Tristan replied without hesitation. He slowed Asteria to a stop in front Arthur to throw down a crossbow.

"Not a bad start to the day!" called Bors all the while laughing his head off. Kiera rolled her eyes. He could be so ridiculous. She walked back to where she had left Melek who seemed to have been awakened by the noise. He was whimpering slightly and upon seeing Kiera he reached out his arms to be picked up. Cooing at him Kiera lifted him out of the basket to go seek Mother Mable to see if she had any milk for him. Turning around she smacked headlong into familiar armor padding.

"Tristan!" she exclaimed, "Is it really necessary to do that?"

"Sometimes," he replied nonchalantly, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter," she protested, "You still startled me."

"Sorry," he said with a kiss to her forehead. He petted Melek's head softly, murmuring to him in Sarmatian, "**Hello little one**."

"I'm going to fetch some milk for him," she explained as she started off in the direction of the other wagons. Furrowing her brow she added, "When it comes time to leave can we ride with you?"

"Yes. For a little while before I have to go out scouting again." She grinned gratefully before leaving him to go seek Mother Mable. While Kiera was away Tristan packed his bedroll into his saddle bag and bundled Kiera's with the basket and left them in the wagon where the boy Lucan was sitting. He was busy rummaging through to find Kiera a more suitable riding cloak when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Whirling around he found Melek taking baby steps towards him, a happy grin on his face as the wind made his baby curls blow about. Melek was just about to totter over when Tristan quickly bent to catch him and scoop him into his arms. Kiera came over to him just a few steps behind Melek. She plucked him from Tristan's arms to bundle Melek into something that would keep him warm.

"You should wear something warmer as well," Tristan said, handing her a thick cloak and a pair of fur lined gloves. Kiera smiled taking the gloves and cloak just as Tristan turned to finish his last minute checks of the gear. Before Kiera put on the cloak or gloves however she wrapped a length of over her shoulder to secure Melek to her chest. Once she had made sure he would be fine she placed in his hand a favorite toy of his, a woven horse she had made from horse hair and wool. Then she wrapped herself in the warm woolen cloak, slid her hands into the gloves, and was just about to swing herself up on Asteria when someone lifted her up from behind. Kiera giggled at the childish treatment she was receiving from all of them. It had been Gawain who had lifted her onto the horse.

"You didn't need to do that," she told him from her position atop Asteria. Gawain gave a hearty laugh and countered without missing a beat, "I didn't want you to drop the baby."

"Ha ha very funny." Kiera scowled at him. She waved GAwain away to go tend his own horse as Tristan swung up behind her. He encircled her waist, holding her close while he grasped the reins.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She rolled her eyes again, replying, "Yes Tristan I'm fine, and before you ask so is the baby."

"You are annoyed." Tristan observed once he caught the hidden mockery in her voice.

"Yes!" Kiera exclaimed, "I'm not that fragile. The six of you are acting ridiculous! It's not like I'm going to disappear right from under your nose!" Tristan looked at her reproachfully. As soon as he did Kiera realized her mistake.

"You did before. And I had no way of stopping it."

"Oh Tristan, I didn't mean it like that," she replied. She twisted in the saddle to face him, resting her forehead on his. Then in a lower tone she spoke softly in Sarmatian, "**I'm sorry, my love for my insensitivity. Forgive me?**"

He nodded and she kissed him soundly on the lips. He nudged Asteria into a walk as the caravan prepared to move out. Kiera observed the villagers as they passed by them. All looked afraid, weary and beyond exhaustion. It prompted her to ask, "You never spoke of how things are back at the wall. What news of the outside world?"

"Kay did six months after you disappeared, while we were out on a particularly hard patrol to one of the far eastern forts," Tristan began, "Bors and Vanora now have eleven children. Ahearn is doing fine."

"Ahearn!" she squealed. She clapped her hands together in excitement, "I've missed him so much! And Vanora! Goodness I can't wait to see her face when she sees me."

Tristan chuckled at her excitement but then on a more somber note he added, "You realize that we are to be freed. This is our last mission."

Kiera looked up at him with a look of awed shock, "I never even thought of that. Tristan what will we do? Sarmatia is…"

"Sarmatia is what?"

"Not as we left it," Kiera mumbled quietly. She was reluctant to go on further, remembering the stories her sister had told her while in Rome. Tristan noticed the tension the subject brought to her so he left it alone. Instead he said, "It doesn't matter. We probably don't have much left there anyway. With your sister here I assume your father is dead. And my family perished long ago. Rome is leaving Britain, why not stay here?"

Kiera thought over this plan. It wasn't much but it was a start. Tristan was right, her father was gone and so was his family. All that was their family was here in Britain. And once she explained what was happening in Sarmatia she doubted any of them would wish to return.

Up until now Melek had been occupied with the toy and milk his mother would occasionally feed to him but now he seemed to be intent on wriggling out of his binding blankets in order to look more at his surroundings.

"Oh no you don't. You are staying right here **little one**, in fact it's time you took a nap," laughed Kiera as she grasped Melek closely. Softly she began to sing him a lullaby.

_Round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate  
And though I have passed them by  
A day will come  
I will take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon and East of the Sun  
I'm glad that you are here with me, here at the end of all things._

_Night too shall be beautiful and blessed and its fear will pass_  
_I must leave, must cross the Sea_  
_The love you gave is all I take with me_  
_Use well the days_  
_Use well the days_  
_Turn your face to the green world_  
_Use well the days_

_Seven stars and seven Stones and one White Tree from all the sound it seems_  
_Use well the days_  
_Use well the days_  
_Turn your face to the green world_  
_Use well the days_

By the time she finished singing Melek was fast asleep, snuggled as close as possible to the sound of her heartbeat. Kiera silently leaned back to rest her head on Tristan's shoulder the rhythmic movement of Asteria's easy pace lulling her into her own sleepy daze.

* * *

A/N: Aww I love Melek! He's so cute. Please Please Please review! I love to hear from all my readers and I'd love to hear feedback for this chapter ^_^ Thanks to all those to have reviewed so far!

Until Next time!

TS


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know this I don't need to repeat myself.

A/N: I'm really, really, really, SORRY to all my readers for taking so long to update! I started college in the fall and that really left time for nothing else plus I had an extremely bad case of writer's block that has plagued me since August so please bear with me. So for all of you who have stuck with me this chapter is dedicated to you!

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

* * *

Kiera was now back in the wagon, well more hanging out of the wagon than really in it. The excitement of being with her family and after having such a nice little nap, Kiera wanted to move about but Dagonet refused to let her. However she had a plan. She was already poised to spring out once Tristan got back from scouting. All that she needed to now was to hand Melek to Sonia so that she could spend sometime with Tristan alone…relatively speaking. Meanwhile she busied herself by sitting on the edge of the wagon cheerfully exchanging words with Arthur all the while holding onto a very fidgety Melek.

"He's a beautiful child Kiera, remarked Arthur as he watched with laughter as Melek kept trying to squirm away from Kiera, "He has that determination both you and Tristan share. I'm sure he will be a great warrior someday."

Kiera laughed heartily. Tugging Melek's hand away from her wind swept hair she teased, "Oh yes Arthur. Just what every mother wants to hear." Then on a more serious note she added, "But truthfully Arthur that means a lot to hear it come from you. I have missed talking with you especially. I had such dull conversations as a slave."

Arthur frowned almost disapprovingly, "I find no humor in that. It's not pleasant to be reminded of the failure and wrong I have done by you."

"Oh stop it!" Kiera nearly growled with anger, "I wish all of you would stop saying things like that! It wasn't anyone's fault but Fate's, and fate is what has brought me back to you. That is the truth and nothing any one of you can say otherwise is going to change that."

Arthur still did not look convinced. Kiera sighed and said, "Arthur do you remember when Gareth died in my arms after I had spent three days trying to save him?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember how distraught I was? Remember how I was prepared to never use my craft again, what did you say to me?"

"I said it wasn't anyone's fault but Fate's," Arthur replied. The memory of that day made him give Kiera a small half smile, "I also remember telling you that not even God can control Fate sometimes. She is his headstrong lady whose will must be obeyed much like how Bors obeys Vanora."

"Yes. Yes you did and now I have lived by that ever since, and you must as well."

"Thank you Kiera. It seems that I have forgotten more than I thought in your absence. I'll be sure to appreciate you more often."

"As right you should!" she retorted as Arthur laughed. Then looking past Arthur she merrily exclaimed, "Ah look here comes my gallant knight come to rescue me!"

Just as Arthur turned to look Kiera sprung off the moving wagon after quickly handing Melek to her sister who had been sitting conspicuously behind her. Tristan meanwhile tried his best to look disapproving at her but failed and he instead turned to politely acknowledged Sonia as he gazed contently at his son. Arthur attempted to protest but Kiera was already in motion swinging herself up in front of Tristan onto Asteria. Instead he just shook his head with a laugh and rode on with a simple backwards wave.

"Find anything of interest?" Kiera asked steadily once they were on their way riding. Although Tristan was making it impossible to hold a simple conversation as he had started trailing hot kisses down her exposed neck and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I…found…a…frozen…lake…we…will…need…to…cross," he replied pausing between every word to kiss her.

"Shouldn't you tell Arthur?" Kiera breathed. Her breathing was growing heavy with Tristan's hands starting to roam up and down her body.

"I think he'll give me some time," he replied smoothly. Kiera's breath hitched suddenly as Tristan managed to slip his deft fingers into her bodice lightly grazing her breasts with feather light caresses from his fingers.

"You are so bad!" whispered Kiera, any shred of willpower slowly falling to the wayside. She moved her head so that their lips met, bringing her own hand up to grasp the tangles of his hair in order to pull his head down closer to her.

"I only seem to be this bad when you're around love," Tristan murmured affectionately. She chuckled, "As well it should be."

They continued riding further from the caravan easily falling into the contented silence that had always been their shared comfort. Tristan ended up taking Kiera up to a ridge where they could see over the frozen ice they would need to cross later.

"It looks so peaceful," Kiera said quietly. Tristan nodded absentmindedly. Without a word Tristan swung down then turned to help Kiera down from the horse. Taking her hand he led her to the edge of the ridge. He remained silent for quite some time before finally he spoke, "It's like the calm before the storm. I fear that this last mission will be the end for some of us." He turned to look at her then, a hard look in his eyes, "There was a time before this that I wanted to make sure it was mine."

Kiera gasped at the terrifying revelation, "Tristan you promised though, you promised you wouldn't just give up, you gave me your word."

"Do you know how hard it was to keep that promise?" Tristan whispered hoarsely. The pained mournful look in his eyes spoke volumes for what he did not say, "It's lucky that I lasted until the last mission, there were many times I had contemplated turning the knife on myself, " he paused for a moment, "I felt so lost without you, like my soul had been ripped from my chest. Without your presence I lost any morals I had previously possessed," Kiera could feel her eyes welling up with tears as Tristan bared his soul, " I thought I had no reason for existing….the more I killed the closer I thought I was to being with you again." The harsh whisper of Tristan's voice was warped with pent up emotions. Emotions that seemed to pour from his very being as the two of them stood closely foreheads pressed against one another in the icy chill of the morning.

"Tristan darling, I…" She began, the tears threatening to fall. But Tristan laid a single finger on her lips.

"No. Let me finish," He took both of her hands into his own, took off the ring that customarily rested on his left ring finger, then sinking to one knee he for once in his life stammered through a sentence, "Kiera…of…the Iazyges tribe, Daughter…of Sonhail, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elated shock overcame Kiera as her face lit up with pure joy. She was so happy she was speechless, but her sudden lack of words had Tristan worried. He moved to stand up however before he could Kiera suddenly launched herself into his arms, knocking him completely on the ground.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! More than anything in my entire life, yes!" she cried tears now streaming down her face. She covered Tristan's face with kisses while Tristan grinned broadly, his otherwise emotionless features glowing with happiness. He placed a tender kiss upon her brow, sliding his ring onto her thumb (the only finger it would fit) as he murmured into her hair, "Then we'll be married once we reach the wall."

"Perfect." She kissed him soundly on the lips before resting her head contently on his chest. His arms wound around her, his fingers running through her windblown hair.

They lay there for what seemed like eternity. Side by side with their arms wrapped about one another. They were content to just forget about what lay before them and remain there in the snow.

"Finally! We thought we might have had to send out a search team for the two of you," cackled Bors as Tristan and Kiera rode into view. Kiera had her head gently resting on Tristan's chest, her eyes closed with peaceful rest but Bors's snide comment broke her out of her contented daydream. Smirking she looked over at Bors who sat idly on his horse, "As if any of you could find us. If I recall correctly Tristan and I were the stealthiest of all the scout teams. None of you ever found us on those exercises all those years ago, what makes you think you'd be able to now? Right my love?"

She turned slightly to grin up cheekily at Tristan who merely nodded with a similar smirk, delivering a swift kiss upon her waiting lips. She smiled coyly at Bors as if to outright laugh in his face.

"You have me beat girlie! I can't argue with that!" Bors howled with laughter at his own expense. Kiera of course was right. Back in the early years of their service, their instructors would often run the knights through various exercises that would test their skills, one of which was scouting and tracking down enemy scouts. A duel exercise, this was a favorite of the knights in their younger years because of the freedom it allowed. However, when Tristan and Kiera were the scouts no one ever wanted participate. The two of them understood one another like no one else could and because of Tristan's own natural gifts and Kiera's slight build and light footfalls they were near impossible to track down. The other knights could remember suffering many extra hours of sparring and conditioning when they failed to find the two of them while Tristan and Kiera earned hot bathes, extra rations, and early rests due to their skill.

"Yes, as I recall many a days we were left out in the mud and rain, while you two sneaky devils watched us from the warmth of nearby stables often after having been bathed, fed, and well rested," Gawain added in a bitter tone, though there was mirth in his eyes.

"Yes well maybe you all should have tried harder," Kiera retorted curtly. She freely tormented her brothers from the safety of Tristan's embrace where they wouldn't be tempted to try and swat her for fear of her beloved.

"Try harder?" Galahad exclaimed indignantly, "Do you not remember the FOUR day wild goose chase you had us on in the dead of winter? We scoured the forests for any sign of you two in the biting cold and freezing rain! By the time we had got back, you two had already been back for TWO days and Tiberius made us do hours of conditioning and sparring for our failure! Excuse us for being a bit bitter!"

"Oh Galahad I'm just kidding, Goodness you're taking everything too seriously," chided Kiera as she bit back the laughter that had already overcome Bors, and Lancelot who had been snickering during Galahad's rant.

"Oi! What's that you got there missy? Round your pretty little neck," shouted Bors quite suddenly as he pointed to Kiera's throat where she had tied Tristan's ring on a piece of cord so it wouldn't slip off. Grinning mischievously she replied, "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about Bors."

"That's Tristan's ring around your neck." Lancelot observed with a smirk. Then glancing from a beaming Kiera to Tristan who sat emotionlessly behind her except for a slight gleam in his eyes he murmured loud enough so they all could hear, "So he finally asked you did he? Bout damn time."

Bors gawked completely speechless, Gawain and Galahad shared a surprised look while Dagonet chuckled and said, "Congratulations."

Her brothers all clamored around them giving them hearty congratulations and clapping Tristan on the shoulder. However their merriment and friendly banter was soon cut off as the caravan arrived at the edge of the frozen lake. Everyone became somber and everything turned unnaturally silent; except for the ominous beat of the Saxon drums in the near distance.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked Tristan with an almost pleading tone. Kiera saw the torturous look in his eyes as if he too knew the peril that lay ahead.

"No. We have to cross the ice."

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out," sighed Arthur. The knights themselves all dismounted their horses beginning to slowly edge across the ice. Having gotten down from atop Asteria Kiera tightly gripped Tristan's hand, a dark foreboding feeling creeping into her heart. The drums could be heard growing louder by the minute until Arthur finally stopped the caravan, turning to his knights with a heavy heart, "Knights…"

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Bors said with a uncharacteristically chagrin attitude. Murmuring Tristan added, "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," grumbled Gawain with a sardonic half smile. Galahad also spoke, adding his own slight jest, "And finally get a look at the bastards."

"Here." Dagonet said with a tone of finality, "Now."

"We finish this." Kiera agreed. Earning herself a scowl from Tristan and disapproving looks from the others who obviously did not seem to think she was fit to fight. Lancelot merely shrugged when Arthur's gaze passed over him. Boosted by their confidence Arthur called out, "Jols!"

There was a sudden flurry of activity as Jols went into action, "You two. Take the horses."

As people begun to move Arthur gave orders to the man Ganis, "Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe."

"But you're eight against 200?" He began to protest. However a nearby Guinevere interjected, "Nine. You could use another bow."

"Make that ten," Sonia added following Guinevere to where they all stood getting prepared. Kiera threw her sister a chiding look but was put in her place when Sonia shot back, "I have the same Sarmatian blood coursing through my veins. I've known how to fight my whole life. I'll not let that training go to waste."

Kiera saw reason. She couldn't argue with her sister on that point. Quickly she hurried over to where Fulcinia held Melek. She took him from her, rocking him slightly as she murmured comforting words to him. Holding him close, she felt movement behind her, alerting her of Tristan's presence.

"I don't want you to fight," he grumbled. Kiera turned, narrowing her eyes at him, "Like I would ever back down. It has been over a year since I last saw battle. I was bred to be a warrior Tristan. I've been itching for a fight for too long. You cannot stop me just because I have had your child and suffered so recently."

Tristan obviously looked quite peeved at Kiera's indignation but it all rescinded when Melek surprisingly reached out in his direction, wanting to be held by his father. Tristan took the wriggling infant from his mother, held him from a moment then kissed his brow affectionately, "**Be brave, my son**."

"It's time for us to go," Kiera murmured as she laid a hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan gently deposited Melek into her waiting arms where she placed a feathery light kiss on his cheeks before handing him back to Fulcinia, tears stinging her eyes.

Kiera stood watching the carriage roll away until the last possible moment before turning swiftly on her heel to join the others in the line, Tristan already striding ahead of her. Sonia was waiting for her on one side trembling slightly with fear while Tristan stood beside her as stoic as ever, creating a perfect nitch for Kiera between them. Jols scurried between them laying out bundles of arrows at each of their feet, as the drums drew nearer.

The ten of them waited with apprehension as the Saxons soon began pouring out onto the ice. To Kiera, the worn bow in her hands was a welcomed comfort as Arthur commanded, "Hold until I give the command."

Further down the line she heard Guinevere and Lancelot bantering back and forth.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."

Kiera smiled and chuckled at the joke at Lancelot's expense as did Gawain, Bors and Galahad. It certainly did help lighten the mood.

Across the lake they could see the Saxon archers getting ready to fire. When the arrow didn't even come close to reaching them, Kiera saw Arthur give a small smirk, "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." The two notched their arrows without hesitation despite Guinevere's sudden outburst of, "They're far out of range." But Arthur just sent her a knowing look as Tristan and Bors let their arrows fly.

Both arrows hit their marks, instantly killing the unfortunate Saxons. The rest of the knights were quick to follow and soon they were sending volley after volley of arrows towards the oncoming Saxons. Arthur shouted an order to cluster them but Kiera barely heard him. She knew what to do, for her it was like second nature. The feel of the wood beneath her fingertips, the heavy thwak of the arrow leaving her hands, were like a huge rush of adrenaline was coursing through her body.

However despite their best efforts it was plain to see that the Saxon Army would reach them before the ice would break from their weight. Arthur gave a new command, "It's not going to break! Back. Fall Back! Prepare for combat."

Dropping their bows the knights quickly picked up their respective weapons Kiera picking up the lightweight sword Jols had provided her with. Guinevere and Sonia both had other weapons they had been provided with but neither looked at all ready to use them. Kiera glanced around at her brothers, all looked anxious for the looming fight.

Suddenly Dagonet dropped his large Claymore and grabbing his hulking axe he rushed forward intent on breaking the ice himself. In shock Bors called out after him, "Dag!"

Arthur seeing what Dagonet was striving to do shouted, "Cover him!" Instantly everyone went back for their bows already winding up to start more volleys of arrows. Seeing that Dagonet would need more protection while he was breaking the ice Kiera grabbed a handful of arrows and rushed forward to protect him.

There was suddenly nothing else in the world but her and Dag. Arrow after Arrow she shot racing to his side. He paid her no attention as he swung his axe again and again, cracking the ice until it finally split. But in spite of Kiera's desperate attempts to protect him Dag had sustained a number of deep arrow wounds. He began to fall forward and she screamed, "DAG!"

However Kiera had no way of trying to help him considering she was too busy shooting back arrows at the on slaughter from the Saxons. Suddenly Arthur appeared beside them heaving Dagonet out of the water, Bors closely behind him. They pulled Dagonet away laying him on the ice as Bors called out his name in anguish, "Dag! Dagonet! Stay with me. Dagonet! Stay with me!" He turned to Kiera screaming, "Help us!"

Kiera glanced back at them where Dag was fading fast. She quickly turned back to the Saxons. Once she was satisfied they would be safe considering the ice was cracking and breaking under the Saxons' feet, Kiera rushed back to where Bors held Dag's head in his lap, falling onto her knees she instantly began tending to the wounds as best she could.

"I need the healer's bag Dag always carries, and Bors you'll have to hold him steady. Arthur I need your cloak and any other clothes we can spare."

They instantly did her bidding as she began ripping her own cloak in order to make makeshift bandages to stem the bleeding. Working quickly Kiera snapped the arrows embedded inside of Dagonet to make it easier to pull them out. The large giant howled from pain at each snap but Bors worked hard to keep him steady. Kiera was careful as she gently pulled at what remained of the arrows so as not to do further damage, some of them she had to work at and pull them through in order to do the least amount of damage. Once the arrows were clear Kiera tied off the wounds as tight as she could so circulation was limited, using much of the cloth Arthur had provided for her.

"We need to move him off the ice now. The best idea would be to make a stretcher of sorts. It's the only way you could carry him." She looked up solemnly to Arthur. Things were not looking good for Dag. Arthur could see the turmoil in Kiera's eyes, she had that look she got when things were far too serious to even have a glimmer of hope. He shouted orders anyway for Gawain and Galahad to find sturdy sticks to which they could tie cloth to create a stretcher. He also gave orders to Tristan to rendezvous with the wagons in order to let them know of what had happened and hopefully return with a cart and or help.

After Tristan rode off and the others were all quickly working to gather their belongings and create the needed stretcher, Arthur returned to Kiera's side where she worked checking each individual wound constantly while Sonia sat murmuring to Dagonet to keep him conscious her delicate hands softly stroking his hands and face. Kneeling beside Kiera, Arthur asked the forbidden question, "Do you think he'll make it?"

"How many times have I said never to ask me that question Arthur?" Kiera sighed, not even looking up from her task.

"Many."

"And what have I always said to you?"

"You say, I don't know Arthur, I really don't know."

"Well then. There's you answer. I don't know Arthur, I really don't know."

* * *

A/N: Oh no what's going to happen to Dagonet? Well it's going to be up to you! In a review tell me whether you think Dagonet should survive or not and I'll take the majority vote! Also if you would like to see KIera's sister Sonia end up with any of the knights give me your opinion in a review! I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! Plus I'd love the help in working to finish this story! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! Btw if you would like to see a picture of how I picture Melek, just take a glimpse on my profile! ^^ .

See you next time!

TS


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know this I don't need to repeat myself.

A/N: I know it's been almost a year since my last update and for that I am extremely sorry to all my readers. This past year has been really tough and I've been going through a lot so my creative juices really have kinda run dry. I would like to take this time to all my readers for whom I write so that you all may be entertained. I'd especially like to thank from the bottom of my soul, those of you who have reviewed including **Gwilwillith, VampWolf92, microcheese, Alexandra, soccergurl31294, kris89, gothicluver13, and knights queen, **you guys have been my biggest supporters!

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Sarmatian Language or Gaelic**

* * *

Blood and sweat covered her hands and arms as Kiera worked tirelessly into the night. After rendezvousing with the caravan the knights had managed to get Dagonet into a wagon where Kiera continued to care for him as they trekked on. Without stopping for a moment's rest Kiera stitched Dagonet's wounds and cared for him, as Sonia sat by her side waiting for the next instruction. Tristan keeping vigil atop Asteria nearby to dissuade anyone from coming near while Guinn kept Lucan occupied with baby Melek and the other knights waited impatiently for any word on Dagonet's condition.

The chill was probably the worst part of the ordeal. There were times Kiera's hands wouldn't stop shaking and she would need to pause to hold them close to few flames they had lit in the wagon. Occasionally Sonia would lean over and give her a drink but other than that Kiera didn't stop working on cleaning and stitching up wounds while trying to ward off infection. Fever did set in some time during the night but Kiera pressed them on, claiming that they must reach the wall tomorrow morning as expected plus the rocking of the wagon was keeping Dagonet lulled in unconsciousness. She fed him herbs and other medicine while frequently changing the bandages and spreading more ointment on the stitches to keep them from getting infected.

In the early hours before dawn Arthur came into the wagon. He crouched beside Kiera who was busy pressing a cold cloth against Dagonet's forehead, "How does he fare Kiera?"

"Well enough for now," She sighed, "The fever is still there but there's no fear for infection. There is cause to hope that Dagonet might pull through."

Arthur breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was if a colossal weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Silently he laid a hand upon Dagonet in comfort and prayer. Then shocking Kiera he wrapped his arms about her burying his face in her shoulder, "You are truly a miracle worker Kiri. I don't know how we've survived without. And I give thanks to God you are safely back with us."

"Thank you Arthur…and please don't worry so much, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," replied Kiera in a soft tone. She placed a comforting hand upon his cheek. Arthur only ever resorted to true emotional affections when he was too weary or exhausted to attempt his usual polite and stiff mannerisms, "Now you'd better get out there, we should be nearing the fort soon and I'm sure the others would like to be made aware on Dag's condition."

"Yes…quite, I'll be sure to hold them off until we get to the wall."

"That would be deeply appreciated. Thank you Arthur."

"It's not a problem."

And with that Arthur disappeared out the back of the wagon on to inform the others.

"Are we really close to the wall Kiera?" asked Sonia once they were alone again.

"Yes we should be in view of the gates in under an hour," Kiera replied without glancing at her sister. Sonia's brow furrowed in confusion, "How do you know? You haven't even glanced outside."

"Intuition my dear little sister," she said coyly. Then bursting out in soft laughter at Sonia's continued confusion she chuckled, "No Nia, Tristan's been keeping me informed of our progress."

"How? You've barely spoken to each other."

"When you've been trained as a scout the way Tristan and I have, there is no need for words to communicate. We understand one another perfectly."

They suddenly could hear the shout from the front of the caravan. Exclamations of salvation passed through the villagers, they could see the wall in the distance.

Sonia grinned brightly, clapping in delight that they had made their destination. Kiera on the other hand only had a weary smile and a tired sigh. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep wrapped in Tristan's arms.

"Go on, I know you'll want to see the wall," Kiera said shooing Sonia away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go!" Sonia scampered to her feet, kissed Kiera sisterly on her head then disappeared out of the wagon. Now alone Kiera began to clean up so it would be easier to move Dagonet without the men tripping over the mess she had created. All the while she kept a steady eye on Dag to make sure he was stable.

Through the cracks in the wagon she could see when they passed through the giant wall gate and when they turned in direction of the actual fort. She smiled; it was good to be home again.

* * *

When they were passing through the gates to the barracks themselves, Kiera finally emerged from the back of the wagon. The knights all dismounted from their horses, all with similarly grim expressions on their faces. She saw them each sneak worried glances her way as she slowly clambered down.

She watched carefully as the sniveling bishop ran to greet Alecto who began edging away from him. It was at this moment that Kiera heard Guinevere's unmistakable cry of, "Lucan!"

Lucan seemed to have bolted from Guin's care to rush to where Dagonet was. The guards attempted to stop him but Galahad pulled his blade on them. When Lucan saw Dagonet's empty horse he looked up at Kiera in fear and confusion.

"Be strong, love. He may yet pull through," She whispered gently in his ear. Taking his hand she placed Dagonet's large ring in his palm, "To give you courage."

Giving Lucan a motherly kiss on the forehead, Kiera moved to step toward Tristan but suddenly collapsed where she stood. Before she could hit the ground Tristan swiftly grasped her waist, gently swinging her into his arms. The others had all stepped closer with concern but Kiera waved them off, "It's just the exhaustion."

Bishop Germanus ignored the interlude as he proclaimed, "Our great knights," He waved his arms about in grand gestures, "You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come; your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it, Arthur."

With a hollow glare Arthur spoke coldly, "Bishop Germanus friend of my father." Then he brushed past him without another word headed to his quarters. Attempting to act as if nothing had passed the Bishop continued smiling and waving his arms about to the knights, "You are free now. You can go."

However the five of them solemnly stood where they were, their stoney silence speaking volumes of displeasure and creating unease for the Roman soldiers around them. Lancelot took the papers, handing them out to each of them. When he faced Bors Lancelot pressed the papers to his hand, "Bors. Bors! For Dagonet."

Bors finally turned his head with tears stinging his eyes and took the papers. He spit on the ground in front of the Bishop then stalked away. Gawain moved forward; his face expressionless as he silently demanded the gilded box from the nervous roman soldier in front of him. Then he too left without another word.

Tristan, with Kiera still in his arms, turned to walk away to the wagon where Melek was waiting for them. Kiera rested her head against his shoulder, too tired to even put up a fight from her outrage at being treated like a weak child. She was home, and that was all that mattered. She was free now. Free to start a life with Tristan and their son.

Upon seeing them approach, Sonia and Guinevere who had been discussing something in low tones turned with anxious glances. Seeing Kiera in Tristan's arms Sonia instantly was by her side, "Kiri! What happened? Are you okay?" She gripped her sister's arm worriedly.

"Nia I'm fine. Just exhausted," Kiera looked up at Tristan, "Tristan, I think you can let me down now." Glancing down at her in obvious disapproval, Tristan hesitated, "Don't look at me like that! I'm okay now."

So with quite some reluctance, Tristan gently let Kiera down from his arms but he refused to let go of his grip around her waist. Turning back to her sister and friend Kiera looked between the two waiting almost anxiously for her dear son to be in her arms again.

As if she could hear her thoughts, Guinevere reached up into the wagon behind her and lifted out a bundled and sleeping Melek, "He was an angel Kiera. Lucan loved playing with him while we were in the wagon. I'm certain that he tired the baby out. He should sleep soundly for a long time." She gave Kiera a private, laughing smile. Kiera gave a chuckle as she tenderly took Melek into her arms, "Thank you Guinevere. You've been a true friend." She grasped Guinevere's hand in sisterly affection, "We'd better be going. If I don't get some rest soon. I fear Tristan might become irrational. He might even carry me off in anger," She glanced up giving him an amused smile. One he reciprocated with another disapproving look. Sonia touched her sister's arm, "Kiera, would you like me to take Melek for the day. You need your sleep."

"No Sonia, he's fine with us," Kiera replied, cradling her sleeping son. As much as she knew it would be easier if Sonia just took him Kiera wanted Melek with Tristan and her. Giving her sister and friend sisterly hugs of affections she allowed Tristan to guide her away towards the barracks.

"Later after you've slept we'll go see Ahearn at the stables and Vanora." Tristan said as they neared their room. He added with a wire afterthought, "No doubt she'll be knocking down doors like a madwoman once she hears you aren't dead."

"No doubt," Kiera replied with a laugh, "I'm almost afraid to fall asleep."

"Oh no, If you do only one thing you are to sleep for as long as possible," Tristan scolded. Sweeping Kiera and the baby into his arms, he pushed the door open and crossed the threshold. She laughed lightheartedly, "Sometimes you are too protective for your own good."

Tristan huffed with indignation as he gently let Kiera down onto the bed. She gazed around the room in awe, remembering everything. It was as if finally being back in this room truly made her feel at home. Handing the baby to Tristan, she got up and began tracing her fingers on the familiar furniture. The carvings on the bed posts that Tristan would do at night to relax, the table beside the bed that held the candle and usually some other random belongings of theirs, the furs that kept them warm during the colder nights, and the chests that held their weapons, their armor, and personal affects. As if in a trance Kiera opened up one of the trunks and began to run her fingers over her own beloved armor and weapons.

"You kept them," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. Her fingers grazed every piece, remembering every last scuff, every last niche that defined her armor. Pulling out her sword she unsheathed it to admire it. A sleek, light sword, the sword had been customized for her when she was young. At first glance one would assume it was a single blade, but what most people did not know was that Kiera's sword actually split into two swords at the hilt. She could fight expertly both with one and double swords.

"I couldn't bear to part with them. I still didn't completely believe you were dead. Well, the last few months I did, but I still couldn't do it," replied Tristan. He gently pulled her away from the chest, and made her return to the bed, "It would have been the final acceptance of your death."

"Well then I'm glad you refrained from disposing of my belongings, Now I won't have to get new ones" smirking, Kiera reached over and kissed him on the lips. Tristan groaned as he pressed her to him, trying not to crush the baby in the process. Chuckling Kiera gently pressed her palm against his chest, "We should really invest in a cradle for Melek."

"Easily remedied," Tristan rumbled. Getting off the bed he reached for one of the smaller chests. Emptying it Tristan lined the inside with one of his own wool tunics. Then he gently picked Melek up from the bed and laid him inside not even disturbing the babe from his slumber. Taking a step back he admired his handiwork, "Of course it's not ideal but I believe we'll manage for now."

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" Kiera smirked as she crawled to the edge of the bed, beckoning him closer. Tristan almost growled with excitement as he eagerly reciprocated, kissing her hard and passionate, pushing her back onto the bed. Their fingers laced together as Tristan kissed every inch of Kiera's bare skin. He kissed her lips again hungrily but only once before he gently forced her to lay back and rest.

"You need your sleep," he murmured pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Yes I guess I do," she pulled him down next to her, "As long as you stay right here with me." Tristan gave a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise. I' m not going to leave you alone for a second. I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

Several hours later Kiera woke to the sound of Melek giggling. Her eyes opened slowly to find Tristan sitting at the end of the bed with the baby playing some sort of game with him. In his hand was a small carving that Tristan must have made for him. Kiera watched silently as they played their game. Melek would wave the toy at Tristan who pretended not to notice then when Melek wasn't paying attention Tristan would snatch it from his hand then Melek would get this adorably confused look on his face then Tristan would produce the toy much to Melek's delight.

This went on for several more times before Kiera let out an amused chuckle. Tristan looked up over at her while Melek, realizing that his mama was now awake crawled over onto her stomach and began making excited baby noises. The only discernable one was the constant, "Mma, Mma!"

Gently sitting up Kiera took Melek into her arms, "Hello handsome, did you have fun with Papa while Mama was sleeping?" Melek giggled loudly as she snuggled him close and placed a kiss on his forehead. Looking up from her son, she saw that Tristan had moved from the edge of the bed to her side. Reaching up she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss. As they broke apart Tristan was smirking smugly.

"Hello love," she whispered sultrily, kissing him again. Stretching herself like a cat Kiera swung her legs over the side of the bed. The skies outside were starting to change color signifiying that dusk was upon them. The long rest had been something she desperately needed.

"I believe it's time to reunite with Vanora and the others. don't you think?" she said amusedly as she bounced Melek in her arms as she stood. Tristan just frowned at her, "That woman is going to kill you in her own excitement."

Kiera laughed, "Nonsense Tristan." Placing Melek down for a moment she quickly braided her hair and pulled her boots back on. Just as Tristan reluctantly pulled on his own boots. Excitiment in her eyes, Kiera picked Melek up and tugged on Tristan's sleeve, "Let's go, I have yet to see Vanora and the suspense is killing me!" At Tristan's continued scowl she gave him a peck on the cheek as she led him out the door. With a cheeky tone in her voice she whispered in his ear, "I promise to reward you handsomely when we return tonight."

Giving a short laugh, Tristan wrapped an arm around her waist then pulling her close to him he murmured back, "Then I guess we'd better hurry. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I get to reap the benefits."

The two of them headed to the tavern where the rest of the knights and of course Vanora and Kiera's other friends from around the fort would most definitly be at this time of night. With Melek on her hip and Tristan at her side Kiera entered the Tavern for the first time in almost two years.

As she entered on Tristan's arm the rowdy hall became steady quieter and quieter as they made their way to the usual corner of the Sarmatian Knights. Patrons both Briton and Roman who had known Kiera from before were gawking at her while those who didn't know her were intrigued by the silence that had overcome the others. Suddenly there was a loud shriek from behind the bar as a flury of red hair nearly collided into them. Tristan quickly took Melek from Kiera to prevent Vanora from crushing the baby in her desire to see her best friend.

"Kiera!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms about her, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "Thank the gods! I've missed you so much!" Kiera burried her face in Vanora's red mane trying her hardest not to sob the way Van was doing so openly. She felt Tristan keep a comforting hand on her back, "I've missed you too Van. More than you'll know."

After a few more long moments the two best friends pulled apart. Vanora looked Kiera over, clicking her tongue at the various fading bruises and bandages, "Coming back from the dead seems to have left its mark on you."

"Eh, it's not more than I've had in the past," Kiera replied trying to tease. But Vanora obviously wasn't haven't from the look on her face. As Van shook her head she realized that Tristan was holding a small child that looked amazingly like Tristan and Kiera.

"Oh Gods! Kiera who is this?" Vanora reached for Melek, a shocked smile on her lips. As Tristan gently let Vanora take Melek he wrapped an arm around a beaming Kiera.

"Vanora, meet our son Melek."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally it's done! Again I apologize for the ridicolous wait and I humbily get down on bended knees to beg your forgiveness! Until next time! Please REVIEW!

Ts


End file.
